


终桂的A-Z首字母26题

by Anonymous



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: CP：终桂无差，26题含1题青葱





	终桂的A-Z首字母26题

Accident（意外）

要说桂潜入真选组的事件还有什么后续，那大概就是齐藤终那原本形同虚设的手机开始隔三差五收到恼人的来电。桂在做副官时强行交换过两人的号码，因此来电显示上还闪烁着柱阿腐郎的假名。

不久后，齐藤终发觉自己多了个有事没事检查手机未接电话的不良习惯。

 

 

Bridegroom（新郎）

“您是否愿意与这位男人成为终身的朋友、忠诚的伴侣、永远的爱人，与他在神圣的婚约中共同生活？”

“……”

桂轻笑，“他说他愿意。”

 

 

Casual（休闲的）

真选组三番队队长和攘夷党首领在歌舞伎町狭路相逢，二人同时抬起手放到腰间，然后愕然意识到自己没有佩刀。

下一秒，穿着日常和服的齐藤终被强行拖进人妖俱乐部，店头牌假发子笑容灿烂喊声嘹亮，“这位客人说今天全场的消费他包了！”

齐藤终此刻特别想上厕所。

 

 

Desire（渴望）

对于不擅表达的人来说，直接行动可以胜过任何言语。

而桂没有推开他。

 

 

Eye contact（眼神交流）

“当我看你的时候，请不要把视线移开。”

 

 

Fever（狂热）

还有比与实力相当的对手激烈交锋更畅快的事吗？……除了和那位对手谈恋爱以外。

 

 

Guilty（负罪感）

内部督查日记，o月x日。

半夜，厨房发出声响，我便去查看Z。我跟着那个人从厨房出来的脚步，可是他没回副长的房间，一路走到一番队队长的房间门口……

我……我什么都没看见Z。

 

 

Harmony（和谐）

齐藤终曾经在北斗心轩创下了一碗面吃了两个小时的记录。他那回点了一碗拉面，边吃边听在店里打临时工的侍应生发牢骚。桂小太郎一边熬汤，一边自顾自地东拉西扯絮絮叨叨个没完，齐藤终默不作声抬头瞧着他，听着听着就忘了动筷子。

 

 

Invitation（邀请）

“斩断Z是我的职责！”

 

 

Joke（玩笑）

“我亲爱的齐藤队长，想不想猜猜看攘夷志士今天给真选组准备了一份什么样的大礼？”

“……”

“如何，根本没有察觉到吧，怎么都想不出来吧？哈哈哈哈，被骗了吧！什么都没有啊！可怜的真选组是收不到任何礼物的啊哈哈哈哈！”

我是不是应该笑一下？放下电话的齐藤终这么思考着。

 

 

Kiss（吻）

他们静静地接吻，爆炸头的卷发蹭得桂的脸颊发痒，而桂垂顺的长发蹭得终心里痒痒的。

 

 

Loneliness（孤独）

只有亲身经历过的人才懂得那样的苦闷。

钝感和淡漠导致疏离，又因为疏离而更加钝感和淡漠。一个人只有敞开心扉，别人才能知道他，偏偏这因孤独而起的烦恼由于孤独而无处诉说。

人总以为自己不会为这点小事流泪，可这不痛快常年堆积压抑，不知不觉就沉重得让他每时每刻都喘不过气。

好在他终于也不是要这样过一辈子。

 

 

Murder（谋杀）

桂在桌旁坐下，齐藤终伸手拉住桂的领子，凑过去吻他。

桌边刚沏好的热茶不知被谁失手打翻。

 

Newspaper（报纸）

真选组的队员们发现三番队队长开始收集刊有攘夷志士通缉令的报纸。

 

 

Optimistic（乐观）

“你问我怎样才能让他开口说话？假发，你只要再加把劲，至少在做那·种·事的时候，那家伙肯定就会出声了哟。”

 

 

Parallel universe（平行宇宙）

银魂高中3年Z组的年级委员长桂小太郎同学发现在自己上课期间，有其他人也照顾过他放养在校园里的宠物伊丽莎白。疑虑已久的他终于决定翘掉国语课，前去一探究竟。

 

 

Quarrel（争吵）

他们用剑说话。

 

 

Riddle（谜语）

虽然齐藤终从不开口，但桂小太郎一直猜得出答案。

不过正确率就是另一回事了……

 

 

Secret（秘密）

因为有面罩遮挡，双颊发烫的时候就只有齐藤终自己一人知道。

 

 

Tacit（心照不宣的）

不过桂还是发现了齐藤终红着的耳尖。

 

 

UNO

这个游戏对齐藤终非常不利，非常不利。

 

 

Victim（受害者）

出卖我的爱，逼着我离开，最后知道真相的我眼泪掉下来。

……啊，不是眼泪，是口水。

 

 

Warmth（温暖）

连绵不断的大雨没有丝毫减弱的迹象，天色阴沉，路上行人来去匆匆。

齐藤终从便利店出来，低头看见一只脖子上系了领巾的黑猫全身湿透，蜷着身子在门口的角落瑟瑟发抖。他犹豫了一会儿，默默地打开雨伞，用伞柄支撑着在小猫头顶放下。

他再次从便利店出来的时候手里拿着新买的干毛巾，发现门外雨伞还在，那只小猫已经不见了。

 

 

X（？）

一日无事ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……

 

 

Yummy（美味的）

齐藤终有时候会想，在桂还潜伏在他身边当副官的那段时间，他真该再多看他几眼的。那之后他再没见过桂小太郎穿真选组制服的样子。

 

 

Z

陆陆续续收到某公务员好几回求助的万事屋老板终于看不下去了。

“对付骚扰电话的最好的办法是什么，就是以其人之道还治其人之身。”

银时一把抢过齐藤终的手机，在他反应过来之前迅速对着通话记录的第一条按了回拨键。齐藤终大脑一片空白，听见一阵铃声过后电话接通了，一个再熟悉不过的声音响了起来。

“喂？”

坂田银时把手机递给他，“与其给我写信抱怨，自己一个人烦恼，还不如在这里好好地直接说给他听。”

他把听筒贴到耳边。电话那头桂小太郎已经开始抛出一句又一句询问，很显然没得到任何回应。

不厌其烦地对不言不语的人使用电话这种东西，到底有什么意义呢？

齐藤终摘下面罩。

他动了动嘴唇。

 

============

元旦快乐！

虽然迟了一天（。

ps，UNO那条，不知道有没有没玩过的小伙伴没懂这个梗，解释一下，这个游戏的规则是，当你的手里只剩一张牌的时候你要喊一声“uno”，如果没有喊，被别的玩家发现了，就得被罚再多抽牌。终哥一直不说话，所以永远被罚牌，永远赢不了……


End file.
